


Whimiscal

by TheWurst



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Emotionally Unstable Dean Winchester, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWurst/pseuds/TheWurst
Summary: A series of cute drabbles between Asuna and Kirito.





	Whimiscal

Please help us sir! There's a troll blocking our path and we can't get through!” A group of catgirls said in their high pitched anime voices.

Kirito sighed. “Why don't you just walk around the monster?” They frowned and looked at each other.

Silence.

“anyways you have to kill the monster!” the catgirl in the middle exclaimed. Kirito sighed and walked past the thots


End file.
